


Little Mister Streaker

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Lakes, Overprotective Mari, She's such a mom, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Mari does not approve; Christophe is too amused, though.





	Little Mister Streaker

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist—inspired by my third fic revamp.

Mari looked up from the cooler and saw a tanned blur zoom past her, gasping. “Kenjirou!” she chastised, jabbing one finger up. 

Said teenager was down to his boyhood, arms raised up as he ran to the lake. A loud splash manifested, Kenjirou laughing as Mari stared with utter exasperation. 

Behind her, Christophe chuckled, hands on his hips, “Let him have his fun; I once did that in a pool in Vegas, and security had to drag me out with a noose-trap!” he then threw his head, laughing even more. Mari grunted, her head falling. _So he taught Kenjirou this._

She went over to Christophe and pinched his nose, tightly. Chris cried out for dear life, waving his arms around.


End file.
